Ne jamais dire adieu
by klausetcaroline
Summary: Ma propre suite de l'épisode 5x04 dans un OS . Felicity cherche tant bien que mal à avancer sans Oliver dans sa vie mais tout se complique pour la jeune femme quand le secret du justicier est exposé . Regrettera t-elle son choix de s'être éloigné de lui ? De ne pas lui avoir dit l'importance qu'il a pour elle ?


**Bonjour à tous chers lecteurs de l'univers Arrow. ;)**

 **Vous ne me connaissez surement pas, c'est normal j'écris depuis longtemps sur fanfiction mais pas dans cet univers. J'écris seulement pour la série Vampire diaries mais cela ne peut me faire que du bien d'essayer autre chose, et c'est bien évident chez le Olicity que je vais tenter ce challenge. A voir maintenant si je peux réussir un OS ( qui est nouveau pour moi, bien habitué dans les histoires longues ) dans un univers différent .**

 **Je vous souhaite un agréable moment de lecture, on se retrouve en bas. ;)**

 _ **Disclamer**_ : **_je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages .J'écris gratuitement et seulement pour le plaisir. Toute reproduction est interdite sans mon accord._**

* * *

 ******* **Ne jamais dire adieu** *******

 **xxx**

La nuit est tombé sur Star city et une ombre se faufile dans l'obscurité. L'homme court à en perdre haleine sans jamais se retourner. Dans sa course ses pas frappent le sol , son rythme est intense , il sait qu'il se doit de le maintenir. A quelques mètres, une intersection se présente à lui mais il ne faillit pas et court encore et encore.

Alors qu'il traverse, un klaxon retentit suivi d'un crissement de pneu intense . L'homme roule sur le pare-brise du véhicule pour atteindre l'autre côté de la chaussée. Son traqueur lui est tout aussi bon, tout comme le ferait son ombre il copie ses gestes à la perfection . Son rythme est lui aussi endurant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête un coup net.

Il tourne sur lui-même, observant les bâtiments qui l'entourent. Un sourire se dessine sur son visage avant de reprendre sa course. Il saute sur l'une des échelles de secours et atteint le toit à une vitesse impressionnante. Il se tient maintenant là, debout au sommet à le regarder s'enfuir à travers les ruelles. Un sentiment de toute-puissance, l'envahit et il ferme les yeux un moment pour savourer la brise caresser sa peau. Il place sa flèche et tend son arc. Son bras est à l'horizontale , sa main droite près de son oeil droit.

* * *

 **Pdv felicity**

Une fois arrivée au loft, je quitte mes chaussures et laisse mes pieds nus savourer la fraicheur du sol. Cette journée m'a épuisée , celle-ci comme toutes celles qui l'ont précédé d'ailleurs.

Je savais que cela ne serait pas simple mais une partie de moi aurait tellement désiré que cela le devienne avec le temps. Après tout plus rien ne sera jamais pareil . Ses simples mots semblent ancrés dans mon esprit, ils sont même sortis de ma bouche en lui faisant face.

J'ouvre la porte-fenêtre et m'engouffre sur le balcon laissant mes avants bras se reposer sur la rambarde. La brise est fraiche, une rafale vient heurter mon visage me laissant deviner une larme récente sur ma joue où la fraicheur s'est accentué quelques secondes. Mes journées ne cessent de me rappeler tout ce que j'ai perdu , tout ce que nous avons perdu. Tout comme cet endroit, ce loft qui me rappelle l'avoir perdu , lui.

 **"- Encore une dure journée ?** " ronronne Billy à mon oreille

Je ne réponds pas et le laisse me parsemer de ses baisers. Comment peut-on trouver le soutient avec une personne qui ne connaît de notre vie que ce qu'on a bien voulu lui révéler ?

Je me retourne sans ouvrir les yeux pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. A travers ses baisers, je le sens surpris de ma repartie. En effet je ne me suis jamais montré si fougueuse avec lui. Peut-être parce que le seul avec qui je l'étais était celui qui occupait mes pensées avant que lui m'étreigne.

Je déchire sa chemise et laisse mes mains caresser son torse, mes doigts n'ont malheureusement rien à dessiner. Son corps n'est pas comparable à celui d'Oliver tout comme ses baisers qui ne sont pas les siens. Je me referme sur moi-même et perds peu à peu cette fougue pour le laisser me guider.

Je l'ai dit...je lui ai dit, plus rien ne sera comme avant à moi désormais de croire en mes propres mots. Nous devions nous laisser partir c'était mon choix.

Il retire ma robe et vient coller son corps contre le mien . Je tremble maintenant comme une souris piégée dans les griffes d'un chat. Dois-je réellement rester si accroché à un homme qui n'arrive à me faire confiance alors que lui est là si gentil, si normal ?

Le bois dans la cheminée qui crépite sous les flammes résonne à mon oreille tout comme une sonnerie qui vient maintenant l'accompagner. Billy s'excuse aussitôt et se lève afin de répondre à son portable.

 **"- Je suis sincèrement désolé Felicity , je dois y aller "** revient-il

Après tout c'est peut-être mieux ainsi . Penser à son ex petit ami alors qu'on s'apprête à faire l'amour avec le petit ami actuel semble ...assez malsain.

 **"- J'espère que ce n'est rien de grave ?"**

 **"- L'un des justiciers a encore frappé !"** m'avoue t-il

 **"-L'un des justiciers ? "** répétais-je abasourdie en me redressant sur mes coudes.

Tous étaient censés être rentrés. En effet , j'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit à chercher le moindre indice afin de retrouver René capturer par Tobias Church . Je me devais de réparer mon erreur, nos nouvelles recrues n'étaient pas prêtes. Oliver avait raison. Autant lui les sous-estime autant je les ai surestimé en les envoyant dans la gueule du loup. Il est resté un long moment à me regarder m'acharner sur mon ordinateur afin de trouver la piste nous guidant à Tobias mais rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé. C'est là qu'Oliver m'a dit qu'ont reprendraient les recherches demain et qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer me coucher tout comme l'ont fait Evelyn, Curtis et Rory quelques heures plus tôt.

 **"-Le gars a subi un interrogatoire musclé avant d' être abattu d'une flèche, il semblerait que _Green Arrow_ renoue avec ses mauvaises habitudes " ** me dépose t-il un baiser rapide à la commissure de mes lèvres.

 **"-Je dois y aller "** me levais-je aussitôt tout en ramassant ma robe

 **"-Ce n'était pas moi qui étais censé m'en aller ? "** fronce t-il les yeux

 **"-Hein? oui bien sûr c'est ce que je voulais dire "** me rattrapais-je tant bien que mal en me grattant le front.

Une fois ce dernier parti, je quitte le loft pour retourner au Quartier générale à un pas plus qu'élancé. Pendant tout le temps du trajet je n'ai fait que ruminer. Comment a t-il pu m'envoyer me coucher et me dire que nous recommencerions nos recherches demain alors que lui, ne le fais pas. Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, je me jette dans l'ascenseur afin de rejoindre le sous-sol. Une lumière tamisée reflète sur les portes me laissant deviner que je ne suis pas seule. D'ailleurs dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, j'entends la voix d'Oliver .

 **"- Felicity "**

 **"- Comment as-tu pu ..."** commençais-je avant de m'arrêter en découvrant René assis devant une trousse de premiers soins.

Il a réussi, Oliver a réussi à le ramener.

 **"- Et Tobias ? "** demandais-je

 **"- Il s'est enfui "**

Je soupire de soulagement, René est sain et sauf et Oliver n'a rien .En voyant le visage de René, je me rend compte à quel point cette épreuve a dû être difficile. Son nez semble cassé et son visage est recouvert d'ecchymoses et de sang séché. Je m'apprête à l'aider pour nettoyer ses blessures mais il me repousse d'une façon assez brutale .

 **"- Hey "** s'interpose Oliver

 **"- C'est bon tout va bien !"** l'arrêtais-je en posant ma main sur son torse pour le stopper dans son élan.

A mon geste, il s'est figé sur place. Ma main posée sur lui, ça fait tellement longtemps. A travers le cuir de son costume, je ressens chaque muscle de son corps. Un corps qui m'a tellement manqué, un corps qui me manque tellement. Des picotements envahissent le bout de mes doigts, des picotements qui me parcourent jusqu'à la pointe mes orteils. Son regard trouve le mien pour chuter ensuite sur mes lèvres qui ont déjà perdu leur jonction. Je me sens à bout de souffle, perdue dans ses yeux. Cette situation est atroce, pesante, je ne peux m'y abandonner.

Avec regret , je dévie le regard et perds le contact en retirant ma main. J'entends son soupire, un soupire de déception. Je sais à quel point il attends que nous nous retrouvions mais je ne peux pas.

 **"- Je croyais qu'on devait reprendre les recherches demain ?"** lui murmurais-je

 **"- Je savais que tu t'en voulais de sa capture, alors j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais trouver une piste de mon côté pour le retrouver. J'ai eu de la chance, j'ai réussi à obtenir une adresse "**

 **"- Et bien sûr , comme d'habitude ... tu n'as pas trouvé nécessaire de m'en parler "** lâchais-je d'une voix chancelante .

Une voix chancelante , si pleine d'émotion bien trop retenue.

 **"- Felicity...s'il te plaît . Tu étais fatigué et tu avais besoin de repos."**

 **"- Là ...tu parles à ma place "**

 **"- Quand tu retires tes lunettes et que tu te frottes les yeux, c'est que c'est le cas "** me dit-il en me prouvant à quel point il me connaît mieux que personne.

Il m'en déstabilise , je me retourne face à René qui est resté silencieux dans son coin tout en essuyant d'une compresse le sang de son visage.

 **"- Il m'en veut n'est-ce pas ? c'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est fait capturer , je n'aurais pas dû les envoyer seuls "**

 **"- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça, il a toujours eu le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis . Même si tu ne les avais pas envoyé sur le terrain, lui y aurait été d'une façon ou d'une autre "**

 **"- Peut-être bien** " soufflais-je **" alors pourquoi me repousse t-il ? "**

 **"- Ce n'est pas toi, il ne m'a pas dit un mot depuis que je l'ai ramené . Ecoutes, il est sain et sauf maintenant et il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher . "**

 **"- Et toi tu as encore prévu du travail pour** _ **Green Arrow**_ **? "** lui demandais-je sans savoir pourquoi

 **"- Non, pour Oliver Queen , j'ai un dossier à aller chercher à la mairie et je vais rentrer juste après "**

 **"- Ok "** souriais-je alors qu'il me répond avec l'un des siens avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur.

 **"- Oliver** " l'appelais-je

 **"- Oui "** se retourne t-il

 **"- Oublie pas de changer de... costume "** lui fis-je remarquer qu'il porte toujours sa tenue de justicier.

Il se met à sourire en me remerciant d'un signe de tête. Je le regarde maintenant se mettre à l'écart, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder opter sa tenue. Mes yeux sont posés sur son dos musclé et mon coeur s'emballe, semblable a des montagnes russes . Il attache son pantalon, puis enfile sa chemise blanche. Je détourne les yeux et souffle un bon coup pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. René me regarde de son seul oeil ouvert.

 **"- Je croyais que c'était fini entre vous ?"** ouvre t-il enfin la bouche

 **"- ça l'est ! "**

 **"- C'est pas l'impression que ça donne !"**

Il a raison, je l'aime toujours, je n' ai d'ailleurs jamais cessé de l'aimer. Si nous nous sommes séparé ce n'est pas pour ses raisons mais pour ses non dits. Il ne s'est pas confié à moi propos de l'existence de son fils. En le découvrant il a préféré gardé ce secret pour lui et je ne l'ai pas supporter.

 **"- Bonne nuit "** résonne la voix d'Oliver me faisant revenir au moment présent

 **"- Bonne nuit "** lâchais-je en le regardant partir

Je me laisse tomber sur l'une des chaises autour de cette grande table ronde.

 **"- En tout cas je vois que tu as retrouvé ta langue "** regardais-je René

Il soupire et semble se refermer aussitôt.

 **"- Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? "** lui demandais-je avec douceur

Il conserve le silence et rien qu'à le voir je sais que quelque chose le pèse , quelque chose qu'il n'ose dire.

Pourquoi les hommes n'arrivent-ils pas à s'ouvrir, à communiquer. Est-ce si difficile ou suis-je seulement entouré d'imbéciles ?

 **"- écoutes René ..."**

 **"- Tu t'es enfin décidé à ne plus m'appeler** _ **Wild Dog**_ **, c'est pas trop tôt "** dit-il avec un certain mépris dans le ton de sa voix.

 **"- Au risque de te décevoir ... NON ,** _ **Wild dog**_ **est ton nom de code mais tu n'es pas en mission là "** lui fis-je remarquer

Il semblerait que tout comme Oliver, je n'arrive pas à faire mieux . Il ne dit rien. J'aurais pensé avoir davantage de chance , ses rapports avec son mentor sont assez tendus. Oliver cherche a les préparer du mieux qu'il peut mais ses méthodes sont loin d'être souples.

 **"- C'était très courageux ce que tu as fait "** lui dis-je **" tu n'as pas hésité à te faire capturer pour laisser le temps à Curtis, Evelyn et Rory de s'enfuir . Oliver serait d'accord avec moi et au fond de lui je suis sûr qu'il est très fier de ce que tu as fait "**

 **"- Alors il ne va pas l'être très longtemps "** lâche t-il d'un ton amer **" j'ai fait...quelque chose...de grave "**

 **"- Qu'as-tu fais ? "** me redressais-je apeuré

 **"- J'ai dit à Tobias qu'Oliver Queen était** _ **Green Arrow**_ **"** me dit-il honteux.

A son aveu, une panique me gagne, avec son identité secrète révélée Oliver est désormais dans une position dangereuse. N'ayant pas pris mon portable, je cours jusqu'à l' ordinateur le plus proche afin de le contacter. Je dois le prévenir le plus rapidement possible. Alors que les tonalités résonnent , je ne cesse de supplier pour qu'il décroche. Un vibrement finit par résonner non loin de moi. Mon visage dessine le choc, tout comme je l'ai fait, lui aussi l'a oublié. Il est là en train de vibrer sous mes yeux me narguant même de son fond d'écran représentant une photo de nous si souriant, si heureux.

Une larme roule sur ma joue.

 **xxx**

 _ **Merci de mettre la Musique :**_

 _ **Run boy run - Instrumental **_

_**pour continuer votre lecture jusqu'à la fin de la chanson .**_

 _ **xxx**_

Je ne perds pas plus de temps, je m'élance jusqu'à l'ascenseur . Celui-ci monte trop lentement, j'attends avec impatiente que les portes s'ouvrent pour m'en échapper. Une fois sortie dans les rues, la panique me fait même hésiter sur la direction que je dois prendre pour regagner la mairie. Je cours maintenant de toute la force que je détiens. Tout autour de moi semble être figé . Dans ma course effrénée j'en perds mes escarpins pour courir maintenant pied nu sur le goudron. Rien ne m'arrête pas même l'inconfort du sol sur mes pieds. Je cours encore et encore sans m'arrêter. Je suis prise de panique . S'il lui arrive quelque chose je m'en voudrais tout le reste de ma vie. Je ne dois pas le perdre. Cela ne peut pas se finir ainsi, ce serait trop cruel . Pas sans avoir eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il compte à mes yeux , à quel point je l'aime encore, à quel point il est tout pour moi, à quel point il est l'homme de ma vie, à quel point je regrette.

Je me déteste de penser à ça, de penser au pire.

Pourquoi suis-je si pessimiste, ce soir ? ce n'est pourtant pas mon genre.

Au loin, la mairie entre dans mon champ de vision. Je cours avec davantage de force, ignorant ce point de côté qui me tiraille. Mes pas semblent ne plus se poser au sol, ma queue-de-cheval fouette l'air dans ma course. Je le vois enfin, il sort de la mairie et descend les marches , un dossier logé dans l'une de ses mains. Je me mets à crier son nom mais ma voix se retrouve noyée par le moteur d'une moto qui ronronne. Il ne peut m'entendre. Je regarde le conducteur au visage caché par un casque qui semble me regarder dans ma course.

Le conducteur sort une arme à feu sous mes yeux ébranlés. Prise de panique je m'en stoppe pour continuer mes appels incessants mais en vain. Un premier coup de feu résonne puis un second , un troisième et peut- être même un quatrième. Je ne suis pas sûr.

Oliver s'écroule sous mes yeux alors que le tireur s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. J'atteints enfin les marches à bout de souffle. Il est étendu là , inconscient , plusieurs impacts de balles dans la poitrine et du sang s'en échappant. Mes mains saisissent son visage afin de le redresser légèrement contre moi. Les larmes m'envahissent et perlent mon visage. C'est toute ma vie qui est en train de s'effondrer sous mes yeux, dans mes bras.

Je crie à ce qu'on nous vienne à l'aide. Des résidents réveillés par les coups de feu courent à leurs téléphones après avoir pris conscience de la gravité de la scène. Ce soir, Il ne mourra pas . Demain dans les journaux je refuse qu'on annonce le décès du maire de Star City, qu'on annonce le décès d'Oliver Queen , qu'on annonce la mort de l'homme qui détient mon coeur.

Mes larmes troublent ma vision mais elles ne m'empêchent pas de remarquer les nombreux gyrophares qui nous rejoignent. Combien de temps s'est écoulé , je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Des hommes accourent à Oliver et me demandent de m'écarter. Je les regarde établir leurs premiers gestes de secours qui me semblent durer une éternité. D'autres accourent avec un brancard alors que tous s'allient afin de le soulever .

Mon prénom résonne dans la foule que je n'avais même pas vue se construire. C'est Billy qui vient à moi alors que je reste figé sur place, complètement abattue. Je vis un cauchemar, vais-je enfin me réveiller ?

 **"- Y a t-il des proches ?"** entendais-je dans le brouhaha qui m'encercle.

 **"-Moi** " m'écriais-je **" je suis sa fiancée "** lâchais-je en m'écartant de Billy.

 **"-Alors montez "**

Je ne perds pas plus de temps et saute à l'arrière du camion où la sirène résonne dans la nuit. Je regarde une dernière fois Billy dans les yeux alors que les portes se ferment entre nous. Je me place à côté d'Oliver ou un masque couvre la moitié de son visage. Je lui prends la main et embrasse chaque phalange. Je lui murmure qu'il va survivre parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un survivant, un combattant.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôpital, le personnel s'engouffre dans le camion pour retirer le brancard puis l'emmène à l'intérieur . Tous longent les couloirs en courant demandant la libération d'un bloc opératoire sur-le-champ. Les portes s'ouvrent devant lui alors qu'elles se referment sur moi. Je ne peux entrer à l'intérieur . Mes pas s'arrêtent ici face à cette porte massive où seule deux petites fenêtres bien trop hautes pour moi ne puissent m'informer de ce qui s'y passe à l'intérieur.

Mes mains se portent à mon visage puis se glissent dans mes cheveux. Celles-ci sont recouvertes de son sang mais peu importe . Faites que je me réveille . Faites que tout ceci ne soit pas réel. Ramenez-moi au temps où nous étions ensembles, si heureux. Ramenez-moi bien avant que j'apprenne l'existence de son fils, William ? Informez-moi de ce moment afin que je puisse changer le passé .

C'est dans ses moments qu' on réalise que tout peu s'arrêter en une fraction de seconde. A quel point on est stupide à quel point on ne dit pas assez aux personnes proches à quel point on les aime.

Théa accourt elle aussi dans les couloirs, son visage est marqué par le choc et la peur de perdre son frère. Après tout lui avoir expliquer , elle me sert dans ses bras et nous pleurons ensembles , nous n'arrivons pas à nous retenir. Les heures s'écoulent et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'Oliver et cela en devient pesant. J'en ai plus qu'assez de suivre les aiguilles de l'horloge suspendue au mur .

 **"- Je vais le retrouver "** se lève subitement Théa , le regard froid, son portable à la main.

 **"- Tu ne pourras pas retrouver ce tireur toute seule "** lui fis-je remarquer **" il faut que je trouve un ordinateur , j'arriverais peut-être à le localiser "**

 **"- Non toi tu restes ici auprès de mon frère, Diggle va s'en occuper "** porte t-elle son portable au creux de son oreille.

 **"-Je suis déjà en chemin "** répond Diggle à l'autre bout du fil .

 **"-Alors je suis déjà moi aussi sur le coup "** me laisse t-elle seule dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avec tous ses médecins qui ne cessent de défiler sous mes yeux sans jamais me prêter attention.

* * *

 **Pdv Extérieur**

Théa court à son tour jusqu'au Quartier général. Elle descend l'ascenseur et atteint le sous-sol. Diggle est déjà là, les doigts sur les claviers des ordinateurs. Elle court jusqu'à la vitrine où le costume _d'Arsenal_ est exposé. Elle s'était promis de ne plus le porter. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cette vie pour une bien plus normale. Mais cette nuit elle redeviendra _Arsenal_ le temps de venger son frère. Son costume est enfilé, son masque rouge camouflant son visage. Elle saisit son arc et attrape le carquois à côté. Cette fois elle est prête et se trouve face à face avec René.

 **"-Je vais t'accompagner** **"** lui dit le jeune homme **" c'est à cause de moi si Oliver est dans cet état "**

 **"- Et nous on va t'accompagner également "** apparaît Evelyn, Curtis et Rory déjà en tenues. **" ... Pour Oliver "**

* * *

 **Pdv Felicity**

Cette fois, la grande porte s'ouvre enfin . Je me lève instinctivement. Un médecin avance vers moi. Je ne cesse de regarder ses gants recouvert de sang, le sang de l'homme que j'aime. Mes jambes flanchent ,elles en tremblent alors que je vois l'inquiétude sur son visage. Je flanche et me laisse tomber sur le sol.

 **"-Non"** me mettais-je à pleurer

Il me redresse sans attendre alors que ma tête tourne. Il me dit que tout n'est pas terminé, l'homme que j'aime est encore en vie, maintenue en vie par des machines. Devrais-je en être rassuré ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

Il me donne ses effets personnels dans un petit sac hermétique . A l'intérieur de celui-ci je distingue une chaine en argent où ma bague y est accrochée. Il l'a conservée tout près de son coeur. Mon souffle est court, je m'en veux tellement d'avoir rompu nos fiançailles. Le médecin me dit qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils peuvent et que c'est désormais à lui de se battre. Mais quelle sera sa raison ? Il a tout perdu . Même moi il croit m'avoir perdu.

 **"-Je veux le voir "** lâchais-je

 **"-Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Smoak c'est impossible pour le moment "**

 **"-Je m'en fiche que ce ne soit pas le moment "** lâchais-je avant de le contourner sans attendre et de m'élancer dans la salle d'opération où les derniers médecins rangent le matériel qui leur a été nécessaire. **"Oliver "** accourais-je jusqu'à la table d'opération .

 **"-Que faites vous ici ?"** se retournent-ils choqués de ma présence **" faites la sortir d'ici "**

 **"-Je t'aime Oliver "** criais-je avant de me faire attraper pour me faire expulser du bloc opératoire. **" tu m'entends... je t'aime "** continuais-je

Me voilà à nouveau dans les couloirs et mon souffle est rapide. De nombreuses personnes me regardent l'air mauvais, je suis consciente du brouhaha que je viens de provoquer troublant ainsi les patients qui cherchent à se reposer . Mais peu importe cela m'est égal. Je finis par m'installer sur l'un des fauteuils et reprends ma bague pour la reloger à mon doigt. Mes yeux se lèvent vers le plafond comme si j'avais la possibilité de communiquer avec mon amie fraichement décédée.

 **"-Je t'en supplie Laurel, ne le laisse pas venir à toi "** me mettais-je à pleurer **" la ville à encore besoin de** _ **Green Arrow**_ **...j'ai encore besoin de lui "**

Dans un flash info on annonce le décès du tireur par l'équipe de Justiciers. Théa l'a eu, Oliver est vengé même s'il nous faudra remonter plus loin, il n'était qu'un homme de main de Tobias Church.

L'un des médecins encore présent dans le bloc opératoire appelle les autres. Je me lève sans comprendre alors que tous me passent encore devant sans rien me dire. De colère, j'en attrape un par sa blouse et lui demande ce qui se passe.

 **"- Mademoiselle Smoak , il vous demande "** apparaît la tête de l'un d'entre eux à travers la porte .

 **"-Quoi ?"** lâchais-je dans le choc en lâchant le médecin que je tenais.

 **"- Il semblerait que Monsieur Queen soit un dur à cuire "**

 **"-Oh oui, il l'est cet imbécile** " accourais-je dans le bloc

Son teint est blafard , ses yeux encore à demi clos qui s'ouvrent un peu plus lorsque je m'approche de lui, les miens eux sont envahi de larmes de joie. J'attrape sa main dans la mienne et lui dépose un baiser sur cette dernière.

 **"-Tu as remis ta bague "** me dit-il d'une petite voix encore bien assoupie

 **"- Et elle y restera "** caressais-je son visage **" épouses moi Ollie, je ne veux plus attendre "**

Un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage. Il nous en a fallu de peu pour ne pas avoir cette seconde chance . A nous désormais de nous en saisir, de la réussir et c'est ce que nous ferons . J'en fais la promesse . Notre combat n'est pas terminé. Tobias connaît son secret, peut-être le dira t-il au monde mais c'est désormais complètement ensemble que nous continuerons ce que nous avons commencé, à savoir ... sauver NOTRE ville.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et j'espère également avoir réussi à vous donner un maximum d'émotions à travers mes lignes. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, Arrow n'est à la base pas mon univers d'écriture et je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment capable de réussir en changeant d'univers . Je compte sur vous pour me le dire.**

 **Merci à tous, je vous embrasse.**

 **Klausetcaroline**


End file.
